


The New Legacy 1: The Beginning

by ShadowSpirit020



Series: The New Legacy series [1]
Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpirit020/pseuds/ShadowSpirit020
Summary: Follow the journey of Nassor, the first king of the Pride Lands. It wasn't all happy and easy for the king. In fact, the beginning, was rather hard especially for his family.





	The New Legacy 1: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of _The New Legacy_ series. _The New Legacy_ series is an alternate universe of _The Lion King_ starting with my version of the First King of Pride Rock. There are canon characters and they will either be changed to fit my series or remain the same. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Lion King. That is owned by Disney. I own only The New Legacy series and the many OCs.

 The Pride Lands.

A place where many animals live and gather. The Pride Lands are the central land of the African Savannah. There are lands to the north, west, east, and south and also a desert and jungle just beyond the Pride Lands. They are also the home to the royal family, and their pride.

These lands are home to many different animals, zebras, elephants, giraffes, okapis, gazelles, cape buffalo, wild dogs, hyenas, lions and many more. Each animal had their own leader, but the Pride Lands were ruled over by the Kgosi Pride, a pride of lions. The pride was led by Nassor, the King of the Pride Lands. The pride consisted of his family, his lovely mate Safiri, his younger sister Njeri, his young son Salene, and Merah and Hasira, two lionesses that were already living at Pride Rock when the family arrived, and two former rogue lionesses, Sirisa and Jira.

However, the journey to arrive at the lands for Nassor and his family wasn't a happy one as one would think. They had many trials just to getting to the beautiful Pride Lands. A trip, that took the lives of Nassor and Safiri's three young daughters, Ada, Uma and Jamalia...

* * *

  **Name Translations**

  * **Nassor** \- "Victorious"
  * **Safiri** \- "A journey"
  * **Salene** \- "Good"
  * **Ada** \- "First Daughter"
  * **Uma** \- "Second Daughter"
  * **Jamalia** \- "Beautiful"
  * **Njeri** \- "A Warrior's Daughter"
  * **Merah** \- "Better"
  * **Hasira** \- "Anger"
  * **Sirisa** \- "Cause to be quiet"
  * **Jira** \- "Related by Blood"




End file.
